


Goddamn Canada

by makingitwork



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Kinda AU, M/M, Mostly made up stuff, Spoilers for Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christ. It's a happy ending for them. Even if it is in Canada. And Harvey can inhale the smell of Mike's cheap but intoxicating shampoo as the blond spikes nuzzle his jaw and recognise that this...this is winning. Not cases, not lawsuits, not promotions, lying here in a farm in Canada, with Mike tucked away safely under his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn Canada

"What the hell?" Harvey murmured, as he stepped into his condo to see the lights already on, the tv blaring, and the balcony doors open. And that's when he saw the figure, perched on the wall of his balcony, a roll away from tipping over the edge. A dark silhouette that was unmistakably Mike Ross, spikey hair, leaning against the wall, one knee drawn up to his chest, the other lying out in front of him in the cold evening air. Harvey stepped outside, "Mike- how the hell did you get in here?"

Mike turned, a small grin on his face "Don't you mean, out here?" he gestured to the balcony but Harvey didn't smile, so Mike shrugged, bringing the cigarette to his lips for another puff. "I used to live on the streets Harvey, not even your top notch security systems can stop me." He laughed again "I also have a key, and your doorman likes me."

"I don't remember giving you a key."

"That's because you gave it to me when you were high." He takes another puff of the cigarette, looking down the side of the wall he's lounging on, he can see tiny cars, and tiny people, and almost hear the traffic. "You were so nice to me when you were high." He wanders out loud, blowing puffs of smoke into the air. He's dressed in a black leather jacket, faded blue t-shirt and tight black jeans with red converse. Harvey has never seen him look so young, not even in his bad suits. He looks like a misguided teenager. 

"I didn't know you smoked." Is all the slick lawyer can manage, and Mike turns his face slightly to look at him, strong jaw line accentuated against the horizon. 

"I don't," Mike shrugged "But you said no more weed, and I'm easily adaptable..." he admires the item between his fingers "It's funny how they just sell these in shops and it's completely legal."

"Funny?"

"Yeah," Mike murmurs, "Funny." 

Harvey sighs, sliding his hands into his pockets "Mike, cut the crap, what the hell are you doing here?"

"This is what I do, isn't it?" Mike asked, leaning his head against the wall "I come to you when my life is at rock bottom. That's how we met, I was doing drugs, selling drugs, running from the cops and looking for a place to hide, after being kicked out from school and set up by my best friend and the apparent love of my life. That's rock bottom right? I mean..." he gives a shaky laugh "I don't see how it could much worse. And then I found you." He shoots Harvey a lopsided smile "The silver lining, Harvey Specter. The guy who's touched rock bottom, and soared straight for the clouds. Harvey Specter." Harvey swallows thickly 

"Your life isn't at rock bottom now, Mike." Harvey reminds gently "You have-"

"I got fired." Mike whispers, closing his eyes "And it was all my fault. I was gonna set him up, and he found out, and then I got outed by a guy who wanted to offer me a job and I slammed it in his face because I have this annoying, stupid, stubborn tendency to be a dick. I think I got it from you." He takes another breath from his cigarette "And then, after I've been fired, and I get home with a box to represent everything I've done at that firm, Rachel tells me that she and Logan-" he still has his eyes closed, leaning his forehead against his knee "Well, whatever, they're together now. So...c'est la vie." 

"Mike..." Harvey can't find words. Of all the things he'd wanted, to win the take over, to get a deal, he'd rather have lost the case than let anything bad happen to Mike. The kid didn't deserve this. He hadn't deserved half the crap life had thrown at him. He's angry. Angry at Logan, angry at Rachel, angry at Sidwell, and a part of him wants to tell Mike 'I told you so' he wants to say that he warned him about all of this, but then he remembers this whole thing is his fault. If only he'd had faith in Mike. If only he'd stood by him. 

"It wouldn't be rock bottom if there...there was anyone. You know? But...Grammy's gone, and Mom's gone, and Dad's gone and Tess is gone, and you...even your gone."

"I'm not gone, Mike-"

"Yes you are," Mike whispers, eyes watering, they flash a brilliant blue "You're still the silver lining Harvey, but I'm not even in the cloud. I'm right back where I was." He taps the cigarette out, burning embers light against the concrete. He shifts, turning on the wall to face Harvey "Anyway, I only came here to tell you I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Harvey frowned "Where are you going?"

"Canada." Mike's lips quirk into a grin "Trevor's brought a place there, he's been asking me for ages to come and live with him. Just me and him, no problems, no troubles, just a farm, we'll feed ourselves, take care of ourselves, no Jenny, no Rachel, no more suits." He laughs "It's like the 1930's American Dream. We'll live off the 'fatta the land'." He looks at Harvey expectantly, but the older lawyer has no words "Come on, Harvey," He shrugs "It's John Steinbeck. Of Mice and Men? George and Lennie?"

"Are you serious, Mike?" Harvey snaps, yelling, and Mike jumps back a little in shock. "Your seriously gonna turn and run away? After everything I've done for you, you're giving up with fucking Trevor?!"

"Christ- calm down, Harvey," Mike raises his hands in innocence "There's nothing else I can do-"

"Nothing else? Mike have I taught you anything?!" He's yelling now, he's angry and he's scared "Gun to your head! And you're turning and running away?"

"Harvey," Mike smiles, one hand on gentle on Harvey's shoulder "It's okay," he whispers "I'm okay going out like this. The same way I came into the game, besides," he shrugs "I obviously didn't belong here. And I'm okay with that, so you should be too." Harvey looks down at Mike, chocolate brown eyes blazing 

"I could rehire you as my associate, I could talk to Si-" he's cut off by a pair of incredibly soft, pink lips pressing against his own. Mike tastes of cigarettes, surprisingly sweet and addictive, but there's something else, something distinctively Mike, that has Harvey intoxicated, that has him sliding his fingers into Mike's silky spikes, and tongues tangling together. He doesn't know how they stumble inside, but they do. And then in a messy fumble of hands and clothes, and bed sheets, Mike's beneath him, hands clutching Harvey's waistcoat clad shoulders, whimpering with need and Harvey's thrusting inside him, and all he can think is why the hell haven't they done this before? Mike's so hot and so tight, and so perfect.

"H-Harvey- O-oh!" Mike's panting, slick with sweat, and they both come together, the world crashing around them. 

Hours later, Mike is lying on Harvey's bed, looking up at the ceiling, while Harvey's on his side, kissing up Mike's shoulder and neck and temple. 

"You know," Mike sighed "There's a word for people like me." 

Harvey grins "Beautiful? Perfect? Brilliant? Stubborn? Naïve?" 

"Failure." Mike corrects seriously, eyes trained on the ceiling. Harvey doesn't say a word, and neither does Mike. Harvey wants to tell Mike he's the farthest thing from a failure, that's he's overcome so much and he's gifted and funny and unique, but the words choke up in his throat, and stay there until the older lawyer falls asleep.

He wakes up hours and hours later, the apartment cold because the balcony doors are still open he closes them, and sees the letter on the counter. A letter. How cliché. But it is Mike. He opens it carefully, 'I knew you cared' is all that's written, right in the middle, and Harvey sighs. He calls Donna "Hey," he clears his throat "I need you to book me a one way ticket to Canada." 

"One way? What does that mean? You're not coming back?"

"It means I've spent my whole life looking to win. And Mike's the ultimate win. With him by my side, Donna, I can never lose. So a one way ticket. This is goodbye."

Donna gives a small laugh on the other end "Oh Harvey, I booked you a ticket last night. Now hurry up, you need to be at the airport by 10."

Harvey grinned "Have I told you I love you?"

"Yes you have, but you'll be telling Mike that a lot more from now on."

"Goodbye, Donna."

"Goodbye, Harvey. It's been fun."

Yes, Harvey thought, it most certainly had. But not as fun as the rest of his life was going to be. 

...  
...  
...

"Oh for fucks sake," Trevor sighs when he opens the door to see Harvey "Mikey, your 'friends' here to take you away!"

"I'm not here to take him anywhere," Harvey says reassuringly "Just to talk." Trevor eyes him suspiciously, but helps him inside. Mike had a 6 hour jump on Harvey, but Trevor already had the place set up. The farm's beautiful, and Harvey knows it's weed money, but no one's gonna come looking for Trevor in Canada. Especially not one a farm. Mike comes down the stairs, barefoot, wearing a zip up hoodie, currently unzipped, with no shirt underneath, and a pair of jeans. He looks comfortable, he looks home. Trevor hugs him tightly, whispering something into his ear, before heading upstairs. Harvey knows he should be jealous that Trevor has his arms all over Mike, but he knows by now that they're like brothers. And that Trevor is straight.

Mike sits down on the sofa, and Harvey sits opposite hm. "So, Harvey," Mike can't help his smile "What are you doing here?"

"I love you." He says bluntly, and Mike swallows, staring up at him. "I just...Christ, Mike- you had to have known! You've seen the way I am with other people, you've seen the way I am with you, you must have noticed-"

"You love me?"

"Surely, you'd seen-"

"Love me?!" Mike stood, angry now "Love me? Fuck you, Harvey! If you loved me, you'd never have sold me out! You'd never have let me quit! If you loved me, you wouldn't have encouraged me and Rachel to continue!" Mike dragged his fingers through his hair "God dammit Harvey, why do you make everything so hard?" Tears sprang in his eyes, "You love me now that I've moved away! Now that we can't be together-" He was cut off by Harvey's lips, strong, demanding, yet asking, and he melted, tears streamed down his face and he buried his head in Harvey's neck, Harvey wrapped his strong arms around the shaking, fragile body, holding him together, keeping him safe. 

"I've left everything, Mike," Harvey whispered, fighting back his own tears "I've left everything, I quit, and I wanna be here, with you."

Mike sniffed "...What?"

"I don't want any of that. I stopped loving my job as soon as you were out of it. Mike...I love you. And I hate to say it but," he manages a shaky laugh "You haven't said it back, and I'm freaking out over here."

Mike gave a small laugh, wiping his tears and nodding "'Course I love you, Harvey. Always have." Harvey let out a breath of relief, sliding his hands into Mike's hoodie, to touch the small of his back "You promise? We're together? Just us? No Pearson, no lawsuits, just us? Do you promise?"

"I promise." Harvey whispered back "This is our happy ending Mike, even if we do have to live in Canada."

"Well, as adorable as that is," Trevor's voice rang out as he clambered back down the stairs "What if I don't want you living here?" Mike and Harvey looked at him, before Trevor laughed, engulfing them both in a tight hug "Nah man, it's cool, you look good together, just try not to be too gay in front of me."

"You're an idiot," Harvey rolled his eyes, and Trevor laughed, ruffling Mike's hair 

"Maybe, but if you hurt him, I'll kill you."

Harvey appraised Trevor for a moment, before kissing Mike's cheek "He's a good friend." He murmured. Mike grinned

"I know. My life's suddenly not all rock bottom. I got a best friend, a boyfriend, and a farm in Canada. It really is a happy ending."

"Good," Trevor called from the kitchen "That's the best kind. You guys want some Cheetos?"

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!  
> x


End file.
